


Dirty Ordinary Love

by FearlessUntamed



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Love/Hate, Mutual Pining, Passion, Psychological Drama, Romantic Fluff, Sexy Times
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2019-11-28 05:05:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18203909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FearlessUntamed/pseuds/FearlessUntamed
Summary: "I will give you time when I have time to waste." A collection of Draco/Ginny drabbles.





	1. Lesson learned

" _Stay the fuck away from me,_ " Ginny snapped, her face red with anger.

Draco was well aware she could hex him at any given moment. After all, it wouldn't be the first time that happened.

"Listen, Ginevra," Draco started, tiredly. "Just calm down, and let's talk about it."

He needed to diffuse the situation. He had read it in those silly books about pregnancy and hormones. They had however failed to mention that calling your wife a  _drama queen_  was not advised.

"Don't patronize me, Draco," she warned, furious.

"The couch, it is." he said, with a resigned sigh.


	2. Bite the bullet

They had begged Ginny to stay away from him. " _Can't you see he's no good for you?_ " they had claimed.

How she  _wished_ she had listened.

But she couldn't get enough of Draco. This  _flame_  wouldn't be contained.

 _It will get better one day_ , she had assured herself.

It did not. Weeks became months. Months turned into years. As time passed, she sank deeper and deeper into this great shipwreck they called  _love_. Drowning in his dark waves, enduring the lingering sadness, the constant disappointment, the silent pain.

She had no one to blame but her deluded self.

How could love hurt so much?


	3. Chapter 3

**III. On fire**

Her intoxicating scent was still lingering on his sheets. When he closed his eyes, he could still see her long, fiery hair, her blazing look, the feel of her hot, sweet lips.

She did not realize the burning desire he felt for her. How his heart  _ached_  when she was leaving him. How could she? He was hiding behind a cold mask, trying desperately not to show his true feelings. Maybe it was fear. Maybe pride. Did it really matter?

" _Take me high, Draco,_ " she would say, in that husky voice of hers.

He was more than happy to oblige.


	4. Lies

 

"Know your place, Weasley. You're  _nothing_  special," Draco drawled.

He could not help himself. When she had come out of the Quidditch pitch, wearing her usual cheerful expression after her team had won, he had felt compelled to say something spiteful.

She glared at him, frowning. Without uttering a single word, she walked past him, her head held high.

He watched her in stunned silence as she disappeared from his view, her shiny hair cascading down her back.

He was lying and he hated her for believing his nasty words. He knew she was as special as you could get.


	5. Little piece of heaven

"You're  _all_  I need."

"Are you  _really_  talking to that ice cream, Ginevra?" Draco asked, arching an eyebrow.

"It's not just  _any_  ice cream, Draco. It's chocolate peanut butter ice cream," Ginny gushed, eyeing her cone with excitement. "My favorite."

Draco rolled his eyes, muttering something under his breath. He sometimes had a hard time understanding Ginny's passion and enthusiasm for desserts.

"Don't be jealous, love, you'll have all my attention once I'm done with this beauty," she reassured him, before taking the first bite.

As Ginny was savoring her ice cream, Draco watched her affectionately. She was all  _he_  needed.


	6. Sweet little lies

**VI. Sweet little lies**

"Stay with me," Draco pleaded.

He knew how pathetic he must have sounded but he couldn't care less. The thought of her leaving him was unbearable. It was the only thing that made him tolerate life, these days. His secret, messed up, destructive relationship with a  _sodding_  Weasley. How laughable.

"I won't let you go," he said, sounding desperate.

"Don't worry, I'll be there til the very end," she promised.

He knew she was lying. She would eventually go back to Potter, and he would be nothing but a distant memory for her.

Yet, she was staying tonight and that was the only thing that mattered to him.


	7. Chapter 7

**VII. 2 A.M**

It was late. It was raining. But here he was, showing up at her doorstep.  _Again._

"You said I was better off without you, so why do you keep coming?" she asked in an angry voice.

The answer never came. Instead, he pressed his lips against hers and pushed her up against the closest wall, running his fingers through her hair. She moaned. She had craved his touch. No matter how hard she tried to move on, she always gave in when he asked for it. Only Draco could make her feel this way.

Nothing ever good happened after 2 a.m and Ginny wished she'd learned it by now.


	8. Chapter 8

**VIII. Can't get enoug** h

"Be careful what you wish for, Weasley. You might not like what you find," Draco drawled.

"I'll be the judge of that," Ginny retorted.

She continued her march through the dark corridor, her wand raised in anticipation. Draco sighed. This woman was so  _stubborn._

"Well I suppose I have no other choice but to come with you," he concluded.

"You don't have to. I'll be just fine on my own," Ginny maintained.

"I can't let you get killed. The boss would not like that, would he? Potter always finds some way to blame me for whatever goes wrong at the Auror department."

"Well you did screw his girlfriend," Ginny stated.

"Last time I checked you were broken up for _years_. And if I recall correctly, _you_ were the one making a pass at me," Draco reminded her.

"It was a stupid mistake," she responded, casting a glance in his direction.

"I can accept that for the first time. But what about the following ten times?" Draco teased.

"Did you _really_ count how many times we had sex, Malfoy?"

"Stop deflecting and answer my question, Ginevra."

"You are _insanely_ hot, Malfoy, and I was in need of a good shag. Satisfied?" she asked, her cheeks turning red.

"Very."

"Great. Now shut up and let's try not to get killed."

 


End file.
